jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Volk Malreaux
Official Name: Volk Malreaux Quote: Blood and Thunder!!! Gender: Male Age: 20 Species: human Homeworld: Pella, Tapani Sector Occupation: Mecrosa Assassin Force Affiliation: Sith Faction Affiliation: Night Jedi Order Appearance: Height: 5'8 Weight: 210 Eye color: Firey orange-red Hair: black Skin color: white (tanned) Appearance: Slim, yet muscular, long hair drawn back, firey orange-red eyes and has a Sith tattoo stretching from his left wrist to his neck. Dresses in sith robes for the most part, but is known to wear a custom set of light fiber armor fitted to his robes , a Sith mask and leather gloves with a single phrik plate on the back and spikes for the knuckles. Personality: Stern, yet capable of great kindness. Able to talk to people and engage in diplomacy. Skilled warrior but prefers diplomacy. Other skills: Volk is highly skilled in combat, but has a great love of knowledge and books. He is a warrior-scholar as the Jedi of old. Multilingual. Bio: Hayden was the shadow son of the House of Malreaux and brother to Whie Malreaux, he was kept in hiding for his own safty and to assure that an heir to the family would survive. Raised by Baron Hejaran a distant relative from the House Mecetti in the Tapani Sector, Hayden was raised in grander and wealth by his guardian. Trained from an early age in self-defense and the use of the Force by the secret Sith society of the Mecrosa Order he became profient in the Darkside and lightsaber combat. Over time Hayden married and had a son, that son was Volk Malreaux. Born into the powerful Mecetti family, Volk Malreaux was immersed from birth into nobility. His father Hayden trained his son Volk in many things to help him survive, mostly in stealth and assassination things he himself was taught and learned through his mistakes. On his free time which wasn't that often Volk learned more of the Sith, by raiding the vast collection of Sith mauscripts and Bo Vanda's holocron from the Macrosa Orders private library. On Volk's first mission as a Sith agent of the Mecrosa Order, his world is changed forever when he meets Ka'rta Werda. As Mandalorian Jedi she was on a mission of her own when she ran into Volk. Vastly out numbered they decided to work together for a common goal, over the three months they worked together she introduced him to the lightside. When they completed their missions they parted ways, vowing to keep in touch. Soon after Hayden's death on a mission, Volk finds evidence of his fathers family history and there for his own. Things about the Malreaux's of Vjun and the Dark experiments they conducted on the people of that planet. While he was powerful and confident, there were many different sides to him and now he finds himself lost in the middle between the Darkness that runs in his blood and the Light that he was shown........... Weapons: Crimson Colored Lightsaber(Sith Synthetic Crystal) Blue Colored Lightsaber(Sigil Crystal) 2- Phrik Discblades DL-44 Modified Heavy Blaster 2 Cortosis Vibro-blades Force Powers: Trained in every Core power and in some of the Universal powers, but being a Sith was taught power of the Dark side. Adept in Control and Sense, but his true talent comes in the Alter area, where he has mastered several powers. Force Barrier Force Concealment (Mostly Qey'tek) Aura of Uneasiness Battle Precognition Force Deflection w/o Lightsaber Force lightning Spear of Midnight Black Deadly Sight Sith Alchemy Shatterpoint Volk is known to use the different Shien style method of holding the lightsaber as well as a combonation of Form III: Soresu, Form V: Shien / Djem So and Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad in his duels. -Saber Barrier -Tràkata technique -Flowing Water technique Category:Characters